Untitled Story
by cOcOjAm
Summary: Based from personal experience... Read on why it's entitled Untitled Story... You may find the answer inside...


cOcOjam: Hey, wazzup guyzzz?... whew, it's been a long time since I've been here… how's all of you?... anyway, I've come up with a new fic, I really love this one and I hope you will too…. The inspiration for this was based on personal experience (ahem, wink2x)… so I hope ya'll read it and review… don't be afraid to be critics, that's the quality I love in people whether the review is good or bad (is there a good counterpart for criticism? I don't think so!)… **(oO)**

Chapter 1: "May I have your cell phone number?"

Sam's POV

4:00 PM, dismissal time. Since Alex and I were so bored and it was still too early to go back to our pent, we both decided to hang out in the lobby with a few friends. Clover was still somewhere, waiting for her suitor, Chad, and since Alex and I already asked permission that we would just go ahead and wait for them, we did just so.

There was also another reason why I really wanted to go ahead too, _fast_: I wanted to catch a glimpse of David, my yearlong crush. Sure, Alex and Clover had a teeny crush on him, but I am really the one who already has an "unrequited love" feeling for him.

A year ago, when we were still freshmen (we're sophomores now, yeah!) and he was an incoming junior, David asked for Alex's number but thank goodness she refused and it didn't bother me a bit, I just laughed. Alex told me about this when I confided to her when I still had a "beginner" crush on David.

On our Foundation Day too, I planned a "set-up" for a play blind date with him. It was so romantic and I can still playback the scenes in my mind, even until now. Anyway, back to the present, while the gang and I were talking, we saw the Principal's car drive up near us and we greeted him.

All of sudden, he struck a conversation with us. We talked and exchanged stories for several minutes (we didn't even know how cool and approachable our Principal is!) about certain school projects and etc.

Out of the blue, I looked up and saw David walking fast out of the school, looking straight at me and smiling! I was so giddy and "kilig" (FYI, it's a term we Filipinos use when we feel butterflies in our stomachs whenever our crushes are around) when an interruption came.

Suddenly, Clover, looking very panicky (where's Chad? He's supposed to tail around with Clover everywhere she goes, and he's still a suitor!), called me and disturbed the conversation. The Principal turned to look at her and Clover politely said, "Good afternoon". "Good afternoon, also. Why don't you join in our conversation? I was just discussing to your friends about upcoming school projects." Clover nodded and I didn't mind what she was about to say to me for a while.

When we finished chatting with the Principal, Clover grabbed me and took me aside, and I was so annoyed by this.

"David asked for my cell phone number!" she said in a whispery voice.

I looked dumbstruck, "What?" She looked very pissed and repeated the things that would start it all,

"David asked for my cell number!" I took a deep breath.

"So, did you give it to him!" I said, looking very alarmed but keeping a straight face.

Clover looked hesitated, "Yeah".

"Where is Chad? Was he with you?"

"No, and would David do it if Chad was there?" Clover answered sarcastically.

"But why, can't you just say "no"?" I spat at her.

"No, because I had nobody with me and besides, he had friends with him. So I had no choice but to give it to him. And I already have a reputation of not knowing how to say no." she finished her words, bit her lip and waited as if I was about to blow up.

I imagined the scenes in my mind, seeing David ask her "May I have your cell phone number?", but to avoid making a scene, I laughed it off, thinking it would be my only way to be friends with him through, no other than, Clover's cell phone. I just said to her, "Come on, you said we'll be staying in Dunkin' Donuts. Well, let's go now. We'll just wait for Chad there". All the while of saying these, I felt a lump in my throat. It's the feeling I get when I'm about to cry.

Clover's POV

When our teacher already dismissed us, I began to prepare the things I needed to put in the locker while also waiting for Chad to drop by the classroom.

Sam and Alex approached me, "Hey, Clover. We're gonna hang out in the lobby after we drop by the lockers. Wanna go with us or are you waiting for Chad to pick you up here?" they chorused.

"Well," I replied, "You know how the riddle works now, right?"

Sam and Alex, who didn't get my message, looked point blank.

I sighed aloud, "What I've said means that I have to wait for Chad always, so I give you the permission to go ahead. We'll meet you up there."

"Okay, bye!" Alex bid her farewell and so did Sam.

5 minutes passed and still Chad was not there to greet me, and he's supposed to know that I don't tolerate lateness (even if it's my habit to be fashionably late!), so I texted him a message saying "hey, chaddy! Wer r u? I'm n d clasrum, waitng 4 u… pls reply…" A few seconds, Chad replied to me "clo, I'm stil bC… juz wait 4 me near d cafet… luv u!" I became so pissed at Chad (don't tell him I said that) that I decided to leave the classroom and go to our meeting place.

When I arrived there, I sat down on the ledge and checked my cell phone in case Chad texted me. While browsing through my phone, I noticed a figure or two (maybe three!) walking towards me, I just couldn't figure out whom because I was bowing my head down.

"Excuse me," the "leader" spoke, "May I have your cell phone number? Your name's Clover right?".

I looked up and realized it was David, along with his buddies, talking to me and asking for my number.

"Ahh, umm…" I said, stupefied.

"Could you please just write it here, on this?" David spoke again.

Since I couldn't look for words, I just received the paper, got out my pen (good thing Chad wasn't there! Sure enough, we'll break up even if we aren't yet an item!), and wrote my number by memory and after that, returned it to David, all the while thinking about how Sam will react when I tell her what happened.

"Hey, thanks, Clover!" David bid farewell and ran off to his pals, all the while repeating "Clover" to their faces.

I just gave him a half-smile, with a worried look.

Wasting no time anymore waiting for Chad, I rushed off to the lobby to spill to Sam the details. When I arrived there, I stopped to a halt when I saw that Sam, Alex and the others were talking to the principal. I tried to call Sam but she shooed me off, bad timing of all was because the principal noticed me and he let me join in the conversation. I had no choice but to do so.

Minutes passed and even though I tried my best to join in the conversation, the scene that kept playing in my mind was of what happened a while ago. Thank goodness the principal had to go and the conversation ended.

We bid farewell to each other and I took Sam aside.

"David asked for my cell phone number!" I whispered to her.

"What?" Sam replied, as if she didn't hear me clearly (but I know she did).

I gave a big sigh and repeated the words, "David asked for my cell phone number."

Sam grew quiet for a while, maybe imagining the scenes in her mind, I don't really know. But then she managed to ask me if I had given it to him and I hesitantly said yes. After hearing what I said, Sam grew quiet once more but laughed it off.

I know in her expression alone that she's worried, but thank goodness she left it alone. For now. I hope. To forget what happened, Sam and I just went to Dunkin Donuts to wait for Chad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cOcOjam: so, what do you think? Was it a good plot to start with? Let me read ya'll comments, questions and suggestions… thank goodness for this plot coz I've just gotten the idea that this'll not be a one-shot. Mwahugzzz…


End file.
